The ID Card
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Darien is about to break up with Serena, but she stops it from happening by an unexpected item. SD ONE SHOT complete!


Serena Tsukino had the perfect boyfriend. He was the most popular guy in the school and he was a senior. His name was Darien Shields. Darien was tall (6'4"), dark and handsome. The feature that most girls fell in love with first was his mysterious deep midnight blue eyes. Serena, on the other hand, was a junior with a warm glow around her. Everyone classified her as a sweet, innocent young lady with beautiful waist length blonde hair that had a glow of silver to it, almost angelic. Her eyes held her innocence, but they also held wisdom and courage. Every male in the school wanted to date her, just like every girl wanted to call Darien theirs. They were a stunning couple.

It was a Monday morning and the whole high school was buzzing with the new gossip. A few girls over heard Darien telling Andrew, Kevin, Justin, Zach, and Nathan (his best friends) about possibly breaking up with Serena at lunch! Supposedly, Darien didn't think they belonged together and that Serena was just too innocent for him. The one thing everyone knew about Darien Shields was that he wasn't a virgin. He lost it when he was 15 to a junior, who mistook him for a senior. That was another big reason why _all_ the ladies had a good sized "crush" on him; he was experienced.

It was right before first period was about to begin and Darien and his best friend since childhood, Kevin, was in it with him. Of course, the lady teacher labeled them as good looking men, so she sat them by each other so she could stare at both of them at the same time.

"So…are you really going to break up with Serena, Dare?" Kevin asked leaning over to talk to him, so it wasn't as loud.

"Hmm…probably. I think it's about time I moved on to the next girl, don't you think?" Darien asked him. Kevin thought for a minute.

"Well…you two have been going together for three months now. Yeah, I'd say it was about time," Kevin nodded, agreeing. Darien nodded as well, just as the bell ringed and everyone turned their attention to the teacher.

The bell to move to the next class had just rung and Serena was gathering her things. She put her pink Aeropostale bag over her shoulder and started moving towards the door.

"Serena!" Her sister, Mina, called. Serena stopped to wait for her to gather her notebooks and put them away in her orange Aero' bag and catch up. They both had first period together just like Kevin and Darien.

"Have you heard the new gossip floating around?" Mina started once she caught up to her twin. Serena didn't answer for a few seconds and continued walking forward to her next class.

"Yeah, I have." She said simply. Mina looked at her.

"Are you surprised?" She asked her seriously. Serena stopped to look at her.

"No, I'm not actually. This is Darien Shields we're talking about; the most popular guy in school and the player. He's probably dated every girl in the school, including the nerdy ones." Serena sneered.

"Then why are you dating him?" Mina asked her as they resumed walking.

"I thought I might be able to change him, I guess." Serena said in a low voice, but Mina caught what she said.

"Are you going to let him break up with you?" She asked with curiosity. Serena smiled mysteriously.

"Nope," She said in a final voice and turned into her classroom. Mina knew her twin the best out of anyone else and she could tell she had something up her sleeve.

Serena had lunch with Mina and all her other friends, Raye, Lita and Amy all had third lunch with Darien and his friends. Lunch came faster than usual, and Serena slowly picked up her bag and walked out of her math Spanish class. She had five periods to go through before lunch and then two after. She hated it every time because her stomach would be dying by the time lunch rolled around.

"Mina!" Serena called her walking up to grab onto her arm. Mina turned around to look at her.

"Come on, I have to go to my locker," She said and began dragging her sister with her.

"Jeez, Sere, what's the rush?" Mina said. They reached Serena's locker and she opened it to trade books.

"No rush, I'm just hungry. Besides, I want this to be over with," She responded.

The twins soon entered the cafeteria and went over to their usual table and sat their bags down. They went into the room to get their pizza and paid for it quickly. Soon, they sat down in their seats and began eating. Not too long after, Darien and his buds strolled casually into the room. Serena noticed how all the girls paused in what they were doing to stop and stare, a few even waved at him. Darien would smile politely and wave back. They made their own way to the table and took their seats. Girls would usually go up and get them their foods. And just as they expected, five brunettes came to them and gave them pizza.

"Thank you," The five boys said in unison and smiled. Serena and her friends nearly gagged at the hearts in their eyes. Darien turned to face his girlfriend.

"Serena, I need to talk to you," He started after he cleared his throat. Serena quirked an eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"Is that so?" She responded smoothly and took another bite of her cheese pizza. Darien ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, Serena, it's been three months now since we got together. And…well…I think it's about time we ended it before it got too far, and moved on," Darien said kind of nervously, which was very unlike him. Serena stared at him for a few minutes, before she burst out laughing. Darien eyes widen with surprise. He sat there stunned until Serena caught her breath.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm terribly afraid to tell you that you cannot possibly do that, Darien," Serena laughed with tears in her eyes. Darien looked at her confused as ever.

"And why the hell not?" He asked. Serena smiled and pulled a card out of her back pocket.

"Because, Darien….a friend of mine wrote something on here and it cannot be undone, I'm afraid," Serena said with a grin of amusement. She handed the card to him. Darien looked at the front and say Serena's name and picture. He was really confused.

"This is your I.D. card, Serena," He asked slowly. Serena giggled.

"Turn it over," She replied. He did. He read what it said and looked up at her.

"My friend wanted to draw on it a few days ago. She said she wanted to make my name look all pretty. When I saw what she put, I saw that she put your last name with my first. She told me she was bored," She laughed. The other ladies chuckled from remembrance. Darien blinked.

"So this is the reason?" when she nodded, he said, "Just because some of your silly friend wrote your name with mine doesn't mean I can't end it, Serena. Don't be stupid."

Serena laughed even more at that. "Stupid? Me? Never! I think the one that is being stupid is you, Darien Shields. Don't think just because you are the most 'popular' guy in school, means that you can push everyone else around. What my friend wrote shows that you now belong to me and I, to you. Understand?" She said with seriousness in her voice.

Serena stood up and positioned herself on Darien's lap. Don't think that she didn't notice every eye in the cafeteria watching the scene unfold. Serena snaked her arms around his strong neck and pulled their faces together, where they were almost touching.

"Are you afraid, Shields? Are you afraid to fall in love with me? I know it's hard not to," She whispered. Darien stared into her eyes for a good few minutes, until he covered her lips with his own in a fierce kiss. They soon broke it, breathless. Darien put their forehead together.

"No, I'm not, if you want to make this work then fine. But know this: I will not fall in love with you for the only reasons that everyone else has," Darien said in a deep voice. Serena smiled and kissed him again.

_6 years later_

It had been six years since that day at lunch. Serena couldn't believe it as she was walking down the aisle, thinking back to her high school sweetheart. She missed him so much. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy. Tears were in her eyes as she finally approached her groom. He offered her his hand, looking at it, Serena started to think if this was really what she wanted. _Yes. _The answer came so swift and smooth to her. She placed her hand into the larger one and let herself be led up in front of the preacher.

The preacher began the ceremony, but all Serena could do was stare into the eyes of her groom. They were so beautiful. The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. All too soon, he got to the 'I do' part. Once the question was pointed to her, she took her time in answering.

"I do, forever and ever," she answered with a smile on her angelic face. The preacher smiled as well as the groom.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," He said with a grin on his gentle old featured face.

Serena smiled as soft but hard lips covered hers in a sweet, but passionate kiss. This one was different then the one she shared with the same man that she was kissing now on that day. Darien smiled against her lips. He missed her so much, too. He hadn't been able to see her that often because of all the plans and knew how she felt. Once the kiss was over, they both were laughing while walking down the aisle to their limo. To think, this all would have been different if it wasn't for that I.D. card six years ago.

_(MoonlightMaiden14: Hey! I know this was a unexpected, but there is a reason I wrote this. This was an alternative story of what my friend and I were talking about at lunch a few days ago. One of my other friends had asked to draw my name all pretty all the back of my I.D. card, so I let her. When I got it back she did what she wanted to do, but also wrote my boyfriend's last name with my first and said she did it 'cause she was bored. Lol. My other friend and I then started talking about it, which soon turned into us making up this storyline. So thanks, Annie!)_


End file.
